


You Like Playing Games

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, oh god what on earth did i just write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows Harry likes to flirt and tease. Louis knows that he doesn’t particularly like when Harry flirts and teases. Louis knows that Harry knows that Louis doesn’t particularly like it.</p><p>But what Louis doesn’t quite know is why, despite that, Harry’s decided to grind against 5 Seconds of Summer’s Luke Hemmings during “Teenage Dirtbag” in the last show in Melbourne. </p><p>Basically pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Playing Games

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by...well, that performance of "Teenage Dirtbag" during the last show in Melbourne. This is the smuttiest thing I've ever written and I still can't really believe I wrote it and oh god don't look at me *hides* Hope you enjoy! xx
> 
> Title from [Little White Lies](http://youtu.be/6noz9dBWqGo) by One Direction.

Louis knows Harry likes to flirt and tease. Louis knows that he doesn’t particularly like when Harry flirts and teases. Louis knows that Harry knows that Louis doesn’t particularly like it. 

But what Louis doesn’t quite know is why, despite that, Harry’s decided to grind against 5 Seconds of Summer’s Luke Hemmings during “Teenage Dirtbag” in the last show in Melbourne. 

Louis knows that when Harry flirts and teases too much, he has to remind Harry who he belongs to. 

He wasn’t worried, not at first, when he watched Harry skip over to the tall blonde guitarist. In fact, Harry’s skipping was awfully adorable, and Louis couldn’t help but laugh. Harry’s stage presence was amazing. The way he played off of everyone onstage and played off of the crowd was intoxicating for everyone in the room. 

Louis did not expect him to turn around and start moving his hips. He’s too close to Luke and Louis doesn’t like it one bit. 

To Luke’s credit, he seems slightly uncomfortable with Harry right up next to him while he’s try to play guitar. Luke, bless him, just keeps on playing. 

Harry looks in Louis’ direction once he finishes his verse, smile wide and voice belting out the chorus at the top of his lungs. 

Louis’ singing too, but for a second, when Harry looks at him, he lets a flash of jealousy cross his countenance. 

Harry’s smile falters, and Louis knows that Harry knows what he’s in for later. 

The rest of the show goes swimmingly. Harry doesn’t get closer to anyone else than he absolutely needs to, and Louis is happy about that. But Harry’s not getting out of his punishment. 

It’s hours later, after celebrating the end of the Australian leg of the tour and throwing a goodbye party for 5 Seconds of Summer, that Louis gets to exact the punishment. 

They stumble back to the hotel in the early hours of the morning. Louis grips Harry’s forearm and pulls him down to talk in his ear. “Up to our room. Clothes off. I’ll be up in a few minutes.” He gives Harry a light smack on the bum, and Harry scampers away. 

Louis ambles up, taking his time and gathering his thoughts. He’s not angry, not anymore. He just knows what he needs to do. 

When Louis opens the door, he’s pleased to see Harry standing naked by the desk, folding his clothes up and stacking them in a neat pile. Louis shucks his shirt off and throws it somewhere that’s not important at the moment. Harry turns to look at Louis. He’s got that submissive look in his deep green eyes that Louis absolutely loves. 

Louis walks to the center of the room. “Come here, Harry.” His voice is deeper, more commanding, has that tone of dominance. 

Harry comes to stand in front of Louis. When Harry clicks into his submissive mode he seems much smaller, even though Louis’ the shorter of the two. 

“Do you know why I need to punish you, Harry?” 

Harry nods, meek as a mouse. “Because I was bad.” 

“You were very bad, Harry. Why were you bad?” Louis loves this part. Not only does saying it out loud help Harry learn, it turns both of them on to no end. 

“I…” Harry swallows, his eyes downcast. “I was grinding on Luke and I made you jealous.” 

“That’s right.” Louis’ hands grip Harry’s waist, sliding down to his arse. He takes a step closer so their bodies are touching. “And who does this arse belong to?” 

“You, Louis,” Harry says, his voice barely more than a whisper. 

Louis grips tighter, digging his fingernails into Harry’s flesh. “I can’t hear you.” 

“You! It—my arse belongs to you, Lou.” Harry meets Louis’ intense gaze. Harry’s eyes are already reduced to little more than thin circlets of jade around blown-out pupils. 

“Yes, it does.” Louis lets go and steps back, and Harry whimpers at the sudden loss of contact. “But I think you need a reminder, and when I’m done with you, you won’t forget that again.” Louis walks over to his suitcase in the corner of the room, digs through it for a minute, and comes up with a little black bag. 

Harry swallows again. He knows what’s about to happen, he knows what’s in the bag, and he’s excited by it, though he probably shouldn’t be. 

“On the bed, on your back,” Louis orders, and watches as Harry hurries to comply. Harry just about throws himself on the bed and spreads his legs. 

Louis unzips the bag and removes a small bottle of lube and a vibrating plug. Harry hardens at the sight despite his efforts not to. 

Louis smirks upon seeing Harry’s reaction and coats his fingers with the lube. “Excited, hmm? What if I told you that you might not get to come tonight? That I might not let you?” 

Harry whines at that, hips moving seemingly of their own accord. “Please?” he tries. 

“Maybe if you’re good. We’ll see how you take your punishment, yeah?” Louis’ fingers trace around Harry’s rim, so lightly Harry thinks he might be imagining it. 

Harry draws his knees up and plants his feet on the bed to allow Louis better access. Louis’ kneeling between Harry’s legs, teasing him with the lightest of touches. Harry’s just about dying, wanting Louis inside him, when Louis’ pushes a finger in. 

“God, Harry, you’re so tight…no matter how much I fill you, you’re always so tight…” 

It might be praise, it might not, but Harry beams at that anyway. Louis adds a second finger, scissoring them, feeling Harry clench around him. Harry whimpers as Louis’ fingers slide in and out. Louis knows exactly what he’s doing, knows just the spot to avoid to keep Harry on the edge. As he adds a third, Harry’s hips buck up and he tries to grind into Louis’ fingers. 

“No, Harry,” Louis barks, withdrawing his fingers abruptly and leaving Harry feeling very empty. “This isn’t about you, remember? It’s a punishment, so you remember who you belong to. Be good, yeah?” 

“Sorry,” Harry mutters, willing his hips to stay still as Louis pushes his fingers back into him. 

Several minutes later Louis removes his fingers. “Hmm, I think you’re ready, don’t you?” He grabs the plug, lubes it up, and positions it at Harry’s entrance. 

Harry’s breath hitches as the unforgiving plastic enters him. It’s so different from Louis’ nice warm fingers. 

Inch by inch, Louis pushes the plug in until the base is flush with Harry’s cheeks, nestled in all the way. “Good, Hazza,” Louis murmurs, patting it so it stays in place. Harry moans, and Louis knows why. Every tiny movement Harry makes causes the tip of the plug to brush against his prostate. 

Louis slides to the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. “Come here, Haz. On my lap, up you get.” 

Slowly, Harry crawls over the bed to lay across Louis’ lap. His cock is fully hard now, and the knowledge of what’s about to happen isn’t helping. 

Louis adjusts Harry so his bum is up in the air. “How many do you think, hmm, Harry?” he asks, absentmindedly massaging Harry’s arse with his palm. “How many do you think you deserve?” 

Harry thinks. “Um…twenty-five?” 

Louis laughs. Harry really was lovely when he was submissive. Louis’ painfully aware of the tightness in his trousers, but he suppresses his urge to fuck Harry right then. Punishment first. “I was going to give you twenty, but if you think you deserve more than that, I’ll give it to you.” His voice is soft, taunting, and so utterly dominant. 

Fuck, Harry thinks to himself, squirming slightly. Oh, shit, if he moves he right way, he can feel Louis’ bulge. He wonders when Louis will turn the plug on. 

“Twenty-five, then, yes? Is that what you want?” Louis goes on. 

Harry nods, then remembers Louis can’t really see. “Y-yes.” 

“Little slut,” Louis says affectionately just before bringing his hand down on Harry’s arse with a sharp _crack_. Harry moans again, feeling the plug move inside him. He wants so much to come, but he knows he can’t, not until Louis says he can. “Count for me, alright, Haz?” 

“Okay...one.” 

Louis varies the timing between spanks, never falling into a pattern. He wants to keep Harry guessing, keep him on edge. Ten spanks in and Harry’s trying to rut into his thigh. “No, Harry,” Louis reminds him. “Stay still. Be good.” 

Harry nods his compliance, but less than a minute later and he’s doing it again. 

Louis frowns. “I told you no, Harry. Come on, we’re halfway through. You’re halfway done. But that was bad, and during a punishment, too, so...” Louis decides to torture Harry further for misbehaving, so he flips the plug on to the lowest setting. Harry cries out, his breath starting to come in ragged inhalations. “Remember, no coming. Keep counting, now.” 

Harry’s a moaning mess on Louis’ lap, and Louis loves it. He’s behaving again, but Louis' not done. “So good for me, Haz. You look so good like this,” he murmurs, running his hand lightly over Harry’s now reddened arse. “Just a few more left.” 

He delivers the last four in quick succession, two on each cheek. Harry chokes out the last four numbers in broken sobs. His face is flushed and the colour of his lips rivals that of his arse. “Good boy, Harry. You’re so, so good,” Louis praises him, petting his hair affectionately and shutting off the plug. Harry pushes into Louis’ hand like a cat, humming and content. 

“Almost over, love. On your knees on the bed now,” Louis tells him. Harry nearly falls on the floor in his scramble to obey while Louis stands and removes the rest of his clothes. He’s been so hard for what feels like ages now, and finally he’ll get his release. And then, if Harry’s good, he’ll get his. 

Louis gets behind Harry and places two fingers under Harry’s chin, turning the younger boy’s head to the side for the first kiss of the night. He feels Harry’s mouth curving into a smile as their tongues meet and mingle. 

Louis pulls away and sucks a light love bite on the back side of where Harry’s neck meets his shoulder. “So good, Harry,” he says one more time before kneeling up straight and admiring Harry’s still-red bum. “Your bum is so, so red…I can see my handprints on your skin,” he tells Harry, ghosting his fingertips over the red areas. “And your skin’s so hot…God, Harry, you’re so fit and so beautiful…so good for me…” 

Louis grips the base of the plug and eases it out, making Harry gasp. “You ready for my cock, love? Are you ready for me to remind you who this belongs to?” 

Harry gives a needy whine in response. “Lou, please, fuck me,” he begs, letting his head hang and his curls fall over his face. 

“If you’re good, I’ll let you come after I do,” Louis promises, slathering his cock in lube. He’s not sure if he needs it, but he might as well. 

“Mmm, please,” Harry pleads. 

Louis answers by thrusting into Harry’s sore and reddened arse. Harry groans and drops forward, resting his weight onto his forearms. 

“Mine,” Louis growls, snapping his hips against Harry’s bum roughly. All he can feel is Harry’s heat around his cock, enveloping him and sucking him in. “Fuck, Haz, you feel so good.” 

Harry wants so much to grind into Louis and fuck himself back on his cock, but he knows if he does he might not get to come. So he stays still, hoping and praying that Louis comes soon. 

Louis frowns in concentration, changing the angle of his thrusts, seeking out Harry’s prostate. Suddenly, Harry gives a strangled half-shout, half-sob, and Louis knows he’s found it. Smirking to himself, he drives in even harder, fucking Harry into the mattress. Harry’s whimpering in time with Louis’ thrusts, and Louis can’t keep back another animalistic groan. He feels Harry’s hole clenching around him, and he knows he won’t last much longer. 

“Fuck, Haz, ‘m gonna come…gonna come inside you, remind you…ah…remind you this arse is mine and no one else’s…” Louis throws his head back and shoves deep into Harry to come, filling him up. 

Harry moans at the feeling. “Lou! Come…can I come now…please, please, can I come now?” 

“You’ve been so good, Harry, yes, you can come.” Still inside Harry, Louis reaches around to grip Harry’s swollen and dripping cock. “Come for me, Hazza,” Louis whispers as he jerks Harry off. 

Harry comes with a shout, thankful for the release after being teased and spanked and fucked for so long, and promptly collapses on the bed. 

Louis pulls out and lies next to Harry. “Harry, love, are you with me? Come back, love,” he says. Harry’s hair is sweaty and matted to his skin; Louis brushes it off. “Haz, you alright?” 

Harry hums and opens his eyes. “Love you, Louis,” he says, burying his face in the hollow between Louis’ neck and collarbone. “I’m sorry I was bad.” 

“It’s alright, Harry, you’ve learned your lesson now, yeah?” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head. “I’m not upset at you. Sometimes you just need a little punishment to keep you in line. But whatever it is, I love you. Remember that.” With that, Louis tilts Harry’s chin up and kisses him properly. “Now what do you say we take a shower when you’re ready? I’ll clean you up and we’ll go to sleep after that.” 

Harry grins lazily. “I’d like that.” It’s another few minutes before Harry stirs again. He rolls out of bed and walks on wobbly legs toward the bathroom. 

Laughing, Louis slides off the bed and hurries over to him, placing a hand on Harry’s back to support him. He’s looking forward to a nice long shower and a good night’s sleep with Harry in his arms. And that’s exactly what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I'm absolute rubbish at endings >.


End file.
